


baking will wait.

by wesentravens



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, Kanaka's Fantrolls, Kissing, M/M, dumb shit, i wrote this in like 30 minutes in a frenzy and its my only excuse for content that isnt nsfw, so take it as you will, theyre stupid and brain damaged, who allowed kripto near baking supplies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesentravens/pseuds/wesentravens
Summary: why would you ever give these two access to baking supplies
Relationships: Kripto Xyleem/Viarri Ohanna
Collections: fantroll bullshittery





	baking will wait.

“CATCH!”

If Viarri’s reflexes weren’t so quick, the bag of dough sacked towards him at 500 mph would have smacked into the thin wall of their apartment. A cloud of flour followed its path, coating everything within 5 feet of it in a fine layer of white.

Dodging the pastry projectile, he shot an unamused expression to the offender, who was currently doubled over the counter laughing his happy ass off. 

“GOTCHA!” He managed between giggles, wiping a bit of the same flour off his cheek. 

“Oh,  _ Doamne _ . What did I say about being careful with our supplies, Krrrripto?” 

Surprisingly, the trill of the man’s name didn’t sober him up like it usually does. He was sliding down the counter now, still paralyzed in his cackling on the cold floor. It was a bit unsettling if you didn’t know Kripto Xyleem personally - without context, he’d look like he was completely off his rocker (which he...  _ was _ , but in a totally different way then what you’d expect). 

Through slowly subsiding bouts of laughter, he waved an outstretched hand out nonchalantly. “Yeah, yeah, DON’T waste those shits, wheat flour and chocolate chippies are EXPENSIVE, yadda yadda.... oh my GOD, Viarri, with that white shit on your face you look like a CLOWN- ahhehehahah!”

_ Looks like he was far gone again.  _

Pinching his fingers on the bridge of his nose, Viarri swooped down to meet his kismesis on the floor. 

Goodness. It was even more of a mess down here than on the counter where he was just last perched. He wrinkled his nose at the sight. Everything was covered in flour, his partner included, measuring spoons were resting on the cabinet handle, very precariously, mind you, and he swore he saw a whole egg cracked from the corner of his eye. 

“If anyone’s the clown here, it’s you,  _ iubițel _ . There’s, like.... four and a half different spices down here. Spices that didn’t end up in the mixing bowl. How do you even manage to fuck up THAT badly?” Though his words were harsh, his tone was fond as he licked a thumb, trying to smudge a streak of chocolate on his lover’s cheek. He winced a bit before leaning into his touch. 

“You know me!” He quipped cheerfully, not giving a single shit about the mess he single-handedly made and his cookie efficiency, apparently. 

“Sadly. Yes, I do. Get over here, you’re a mess.” Before he could even protest, the dark-haired man grabbed ahold of familiar mustard flannel fabric, yanking him into his lap, and failing to remember that a dirty Kripto right in his lap would equal a just-as-dirty self. He sighed under his breath. Too late now, he guessed. 

He rolled deep green eyes at the traces of supplies at his partner’s lips. “Were you eating the chocolate chips AGAIN? After I said we should wait before snacking?”

Cue laughing fit number 3. Viarri wished he was a bit taller than him, so keeping him snug against his body was less of an unruly and bony experience. 

“GUILTY as charged.” He purred with a metallic grin. 

Even though he was being a gigantic shit right now, Kripto, in all of his dirty, remorseless, chocolate-covered glory, looked as cute as ever. His braces shining in the artificial light was the last straw for him. 

Now it was his turn to smirk. Viarri unexpectedly pressed a soft kiss to his thin lips, gently finding a wiry hand and running a thumb over it. Kripto’s squeak was priceless, and, frankly, worth all of the grief and trouble he (and their kitchen) has had to deal with. 

Running a dexterous tongue over his lips, he pulled back, tasting his own mouth thoughtfully. Hm. “Tastes like semi-sweet chips.” 

Waggling his eyebrows, the taller cocked his head. 

“Dooooess it now? See! There was a good side to my snacking.”

He huffed. “For once.”

Coyly, his face split into a wide smirk. Oh. He knew that smirk all too well. 

“Wanna try some more? 

Before he could even chortle at his cheesy invitation, Viarri was already on him, smiling against his lips and pushing him against the cabinets. Even though he was an idiot, he knew which buttons of his to push at the right time. 

_ It was okay. Baking could wait. _

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble of @povaltturkin and i's idiot kismesises making an attempt at being productive. i've never really published fantroll work outside of my measly twitter thread, so, hope anyone reading likes it!  
> viarri ohanna belongs to eli! kripto xyleem is my character.  
> reference images of these two are on my twitter, @kanakahelilo!


End file.
